Up to now, a video camera and a camera control unit (hereinafter, which will be referred to as CCU) which are used in a broadcasting station or the like are connected by an HD-SDI cable, and a video signal is synchronously transported via this HD-SDI cable in an uncompressed manner. Then, in recent years, this HD-SDI cable is being replaced with an Ethernet (registered trademark) cable. In this case, similarly as in a time when the HD-SDI cable is used, it is requested that respective reference signals of the video camera and the CCU are synchronized with each other at a high precision and a transport delay of the video signal is set to be smaller than or equal to a video frame interval.
The synchronization at the high precision between the respective reference signals of the video camera and the CCU connected by the Ethernet (registered trademark) cable can be realized by using IEEE1588 PTP (Precision Time Protocol) (for example, see PTL 1).
Also, with regard to the setting on the transport delay to be smaller than or equal to the video frame interval, no problem occurs upon the replacement with the Ethernet (registered trademark) cable so long as a distance is short to an extent that the connection can be established by the HD-SDI cable.